


Shared Showers Are The Best Showers

by afteriwake



Series: And Now I'm Learning You [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly wakes up and needs to go to work but she finds the shower is already in use. When Khan makes an offer to share the shower with her, she accepts and her morning is infinitely better because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Showers Are The Best Showers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very quickly this morning so I could do the third story and not post it out of order, so I apologize if it seems off. Inspired by an **imagineyourotp** prompt: "Imagine your OTP fighting over the water temperatures in the shower because Person A likes extremely hot showers and Person B likes extremely cold showers." It isn't much of an argument, but there is one.

Molly's alarm was ringing on the bedside table and she reached over to shut it off, slightly put out that it had pulled her out of a lovely dream. It was her first day back to work and she had to get to work earlier than usual this morning, which meant she couldn't linger in bed like she had the last few weeks. She had done it before she'd started sharing her bed, and she'd done it a few times since, when he was there when she woke up. She was still getting used to the whole shift in her relationship with Khan. They had been living together before the kiss and kept living together now that they were in a relationship and she wondered if that would bode well for them in the end, if the unusual way they had come into this relationship would hurt them or help them.

But she didn't have time to think about it right now. She needed to get up and take a shower and get ready for work. She pulled herself out of bed and yawned. She had stayed up late the night before, talking to Khan for a bit before they were intimate. She had to admit, that part of her relationship was quite enjoyable but it wasn't the most enjoyable part. The more she got to learn about him the more she found he was interesting. He had definite opinions and tastes that differed from hers but he never put hers down and he never tried to get her to change what she enjoyed. Apparently he liked her just as she was, and that pleased her.

She reached for her dressing gown on the back of her bedroom door and slipped it on before padding to the washroom. As soon as she got outside the door she heard the shower already on. She frowned slightly. She needed a shower badly before she got to work. After a moment's hesitation she knocked. She heard the water shut off. “Yes?” he replied from inside.

“Are you going to be in the shower long? I have to get ready for work,” she said.

“I hadn't planned on it, but I just started.” He paused for a moment. “You could always join me, you know.”

She smiled slightly at that. This had the potential for causing her to be late for her appointment but it would be much more interesting than taking a shower by herself. She twisted the knob on the door and found it unlocked, and she made her way in. The shower curtain was partially pulled back and she could see Khan looking at her. His upper torso was showing, and it was wet. “I didn't realize you usually take a shower in the morning when you get up before I do,” she replied as she began to get undressed.

“You've slept late the last few weeks. It made more sense to do it then when we weren't being intimate, and it's a habit that's stuck. I just didn't realize you'd be getting up quite so early today.”

“I have to give testimony today,” she said. “They postponed the case when I had to leave and today was the day they picked to reschedule. Otherwise I'd have been able to take the rest of the days that I was originally given off.” She had taken off her top and was in the process of taking off her bottoms when she turned and saw him staring. “You're enjoying this.”

“Very much,” he said with a nod.

She shook her head as she pushed her bottoms down and they pooled at her feet. She didn't feel shy around him at all, didn't feel as though she should cover herself up. The way he looked at her showed her very plainly that he found her desirable, and that in turn gave her confidence. She finally pushed the waistband of her knickers off her waist and then stepped out of them when she got them low enough. She made her way over to the tub and he pulled the curtain open more. She took a moment to appreciate the view before she stepped inside. Magnificent was a word she would use to describe him, and it fit in more than just the physical sense. He pulled her close against him when she was in there. “I can only spend so long in here,” she replied with a grin.

“I'll make it count,” he murmured.

“You should probably turn on the water,” she replied. He reluctantly let her go and reached over to turn the water back on. The minute it touched her skin her eyes widened. “Bloody hell, that's cold.”

“There is some warmth to it,” he said with a frown.

“My showers are usually much warmer,” she replied. “I mean, they aren't scalding hot, but they're warmer than this.”

He reached over for the knob and turned it a bit. “Better?” he asked as the water changed temperature.

“Still too cold,” she said, shaking her head.

“I'm not sure I want to endure a very hot shower,” he said with a sigh. “I'll leave you to take one on your own.”

“No, wait,” she replied. She moved around him and turned the knob some more. The shower was warm, but still cool. Certainly it was cooler than the showers she usually took, but she could handle this temperature. “Is this all right?”

He nodded. “This is fine.”

“Good,” she said with a grin. She stepped back towards him and he pulled her close again before kissing her thoroughly. She got the sinking suspicion she might be late talking to the barristers involved in the case to go over her testimony, but it would be worth it. She clung to him, digging her fingers into his shoulders as he pulled away from the kiss after a few minutes. “No marks,” she replied.

“I'll just have to do other things,” he murmured, turning them so she was under the water. She felt it run through her hair and down her back. After letting it get wet he pulled away from her and got some of the body wash she used. “I will be drawing the line at shampooing your hair, though.”

She laughed and picked up the loofah she used before handing it to him. “Well, I can do that on my own anyway.”

He nodded and put some of the body wash on the loofah before she moved more under the water. After she was wet she moved back closer to him and he began to wash her body, getting her very soapy. She hadn't done anything like this before, having been more limited in what she had done with other men, and she shut her eyes as he caressed her skin and got her clean. After a moment he stopped and moved her back under the spray of the water, rinsing her off. She felt a bit disappointed at that before he pulled her back and turned them around, slipping a hand between them and palming her sensitive parts. She bit back the moan that formed low in her throat as he teased her, and after a few minutes she decided to return the favor, grasping him in her hands a bit hesitantly. He stopped what he was doing and shut his eyes for a moment as she began to stroke him. She hadn't done this before, and even though she would very much like him to continue what he had been doing the look on his face told her he enjoyed her own ministrations. Finally he opened his eyes and moved her hands away. She gave him a confused look. “Turn around and lean over,” he said. “Brace your hands on the wall and widen your stance.”

She nodded, doing as he said. “Like this?”

“Yes.”

After a moment she felt him position himself and then he slowly entered her. She gasped slightly, because it felt like he went so much deeper than he had the times before. Then he began to pull out of her before thrusting into her again. This time she didn't hesitate to moan, enjoying this immeasurably. He grasped her hips as he continued to pull out and thrust again, and she could feel herself inch closer to orgasm as he moved faster, thrusting harder each time. She took it, not wanting him to stop because it felt so very good. “Yes,” she replied as she could feel herself begin to tighten around him. “Please, don't stop.”

And then she was coming apart as she was hit with a very strong orgasm, and he thrust into her one last time before she could feel him come himself. She was panting at the end of it, trying to catch her breath. She thought the other times had been spectacular but this had been much more satisfying. Finally he pulled out of her and she straightened up, turning around to face him. “I think that is an experience that needs to be repeated at a later date,” he murmured as she stepped closer to him.

“Absolutely,” she said with a nod, placing her hands on his chest as he reached over to pull her as close as he could. “But I think I need to clean up again. And you need to as well.”

“As you have a limited amount of time I will let you clean yourself this time,” he replied.

“You're just going to watch?” she asked with a grin.

“Sometimes that can be just as appealing,” he replied, nodding. He leaned in and kissed her, one of the kisses that always made her go weak in the knees, one of the ones that took her breath away. He seemed to pull away rather reluctantly. “You should start cleaning up so you can get ready.”

“All right,” she said with a nod before reaching over for the abandoned loofah. This was _definitely_ something they would have to do again, she decided. Preferably as often as possible. And as she began to get clean again she decided that this was a very good start to her day, however stressful it might end up being.


End file.
